Another Hero
by AndiDuel
Summary: What if Izuku wasn't the only quirkless person? What if Izuku found another person just like him? Join Kunimatsu and Izuku as they become the greatest heroes known to man! GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA! Ships would come sooner or later DISCOUNTED
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I feel proud of myself to write and post it, without my friends help I wouldn't be been to finish it. I do not own Boku No Hero Academia, if I did I'll make my ships be canon.

* * *

In a middle of a bright sunny day, three boys gang up against a four-year-old Izuku who was protecting a kid from the bullies.

"That's mean Kacchan…!" Said by a nervous Izuku who was trembling through his entire body, but remember what he was fighting for.

"Look, you made him cry…! I won't let you, HURT HIM ANYMORE!"

"You playing hero, Deku!?"

"You don't even have a quirk!" said by a certain blond who is getting ready to plummet our hero Izuku.

Before they gang up on Izuku, they hear a voice behind them, "HEY!" they turn to see an another four years old whose has light peach skin, black hair, blue shirt, caramel shorts, and black shoes.

"Leave them alone you bullies!" said by the same kid that screamed hey at them.

"Oh, so you want to beat up as well." The three bullies turn their direction towards the newly arrived kid.

"It's not right what you're doing, so that's why…" the kid thought a moment to say and responded with.

"That I'm going to stop you from hurting those boys over there." The kid raised his fists into fighting stance.

"It's your funeral kid." Said Kacchan as he started to crack his knuckles and warming up his arms to beat up the newly arrived kid.

In ten minutes, our two main heroes are on the ground panting and gasping for air, with a few minor bruises.

The bullies left them after they had enough, walking off to who knows where.

As our heroes are on the ground, one of the boys stood up slowly and said, "What a bunch jerks."

The kid pulls out a handkerchief out of his back pocket using it to wipe off the dirt from his face, arms, and legs.

As he did that he glances over to the green haired boy who was still on the ground and decides to walk over to him.

"Hey, kid are you alright, need a hand?" He pulled out his hand intended to pick him up on his feet if able.

Izuku looked up to the boy who was holding out his hand and took the offer to get up.

They share a quick glance at each other feeling a bit woozy after they were beaten up.

The kid spoke "So, when we were fighting those bullies, why didn't you use your quirk?"

Izuku looked down and start to mumble a bit before clearing his thought and said, "I-I… don't have a quirk… I was born without one."

"Oh," said the kid who felt ashamed for asking

"Sorry I-I thought you were holding back, I thought you had an incredible quirk that you were not using it because it was too powerful". He said as he sheepishly rubbed his head still feeling ashamed

"It's fine, you didn't know about it". Izuku said while waving his hand.

Again it went silent, as both stood to wait for the other to speak until the boy broke it off and said, "Hey if it makes feel any better, I also have no quirk as well."

Izuku looked shocked and a bit happy that he found another kid who was quirk-less just like him.

"By the way", the kid putting his hand out and said, "My name Kunimatsu Takayama what's your name."

Izuku began to smile and shake his hand

"My name is Izuku Midoriya."

They shook hands for a while until they both realized they were shaking hands for too long.

"So, since we're here at the park, want to go ride on the swing sets," Kunimatsu said as he pointed at the swing sets.

"Sure!" Izuku exclaimed as he and Kunimatsu started running forwards into the swing sets swinging back and forth having fun at the park.

This starts a powerful bond and a friendship between the two that leads towards many great things, this is the journey of two quirkless heroes, becoming the best superheroes know to man, this is Boku No Hero Academia, and here is their story.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fanfic, there would be more to come, but I don't when the next chapter would come. Leave a review or private message me and I'll respond quickly as I can. Tell what I could improve upon myself so I could be a better writer. Thank you again, PLUS ULTRA!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to AngelFaux and Knightmare Night for reviewing my story thank you.

For Knightmare Night, I'll try to do better on my character and grammar

For AngelFaux, My character Kunimatsu is not going to be quirkless for much longer, in fact, he's going to be kamen rider, to be more specific he's going to be kamen rider OOO, but I will take the suggestion of the martial arts on him, maybe he would get tonfa's or nunchucks, but not sure on that. Also, this is not going to be Yaoi, my character is a shipper he would rather see his ship's be in romance than himself, maybe? But it's not going to be yaoi.

Thank you for the review's on to the story

I do not own Boku No Hero Acedemia

* * *

 _~~10 Years Later~~_

"DING DONG, IZUKU!" Kunimatsu pressing Izuku's doorbell over and over to get his attention to come outside

"HEY IZUKU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kunimatsu now screaming his lungs out to the point where the whole neighborhood could hear from far away

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN!" said by a neighbor next door

"Sorry", Kunimatsu now feeling ashamed for screaming

"Okay, Izuku if you don't come out at the count of one, I'm going to break in and drag you to school myself." Kunimatsu calming himself down and began to count down to one

"Five...four...three...two...o-" Before he got to one he heard footsteps coming down to the door and it turns out to be Izuku

"Sorry Kunimatsu, I was looking for my notes." Izuku now exiting the door behind him, and saying goodbye to his mom, he later bows over and over apologizing for being late

"It's okay you don't need to apologize, and stop bowing you're going to have a back problem's later in the far future, let's go."

After a couple of blocks of walking, they started talking about the news and heroes

"So you heard the news," Kunimatsu said as they were walking and talking

"You know it, as of right now I'm checking the forums and the news to see if there are any updates. Izuku said as he was currently checking his phone

 _~~City District~~_

As they were walking to the city district they saw a group of people being blocked off by police officers

"What's going on?" Kunimatsu asked as he and Izuku observe what was going while getting into the crowd of people

They looked up and now realized why there was a crowd, far off at the end of the street, near the train station, was a humongous villain fighting against the pro heroes screaming "GO AWAY!"

"WOW! This villain is huge!" said Izuku who was currently being excited by the huge villain

As the fight continues different voices could be heard from the crowd

"Whoa, a monster form! What a Quirk!"

"What's going on?"

"They drove him into a wall so he went berserk."

"I'm sorry, sir… a villain appeared out of nowhere and smashed the train… I don't know when I can get to work…"

"WOO! GO GET 'IM, KAMUI!"

As the commotion was continuing, Izuku was getting more excited to see the fight, while Kunimatsu was watching next to his best friend

"Who is fighting?" asked Izuku with a smile on his face

Far at the distance a hero who uses wood was going against the villain spouting

"You're charged with unlawful use of a power during commuting hours, as well as battery and robbery. STAND DOWN, YOU BIG LUMP OF EVIL!"

Izuku knowing the hero started to spout out

"IT'S KAMUI OF THE WOODS! SO THIS IS THAT KID-HERO WHOSE STAR IS RISING!"

A middle age man was surprised that Izuku knew this information and said "whoa, you sure love providing exposition… YOU A HERO-OTAKU!?"

Izuku started to calm himself down looking back at the middle age man and said

"OH, HEHE, I, UHH…"

"He sure is". Kunimatsu said while pointing at Izuku jokingly, Izuku putting his head down in a embarrass state, but he looked back up to see what happens next

"Here's your punishment," said Kamui of the Woods as he was preparing an attack against the villain

"SHOW US YOUR BEST MOVE, TREE GUY!" said the middle-aged man

"YEAH KICK HIS BUTT TREE GUY!" said Kunimatsu while moving his arms in the air

"AH! HERE IT COMES! HIS ULTIMATE PREEMPTIVE STRIKE…" said Izuku while pointing at the hero

As Kamui of the Woods was unleashing his attack, a gigantic heroine came out of nowhere and dropkicks the villain while spouting out "CANYON CANNON!" As that happen everyone was in shocked including Izuku and Kunimatsu as they glance at each other with a shocked expression, they also turn their heads to see a bunch of men with camera's snapping pictures and shouting "yes, yes, yes!" Over and over until the heroine turn around at the audience and said

"This villain suits my formal debut! My name is "Mount Lady" pleasure to meet you, and leave the rest to me."

As the heroes round up the villain in capture gear getting praise by the media, Izuku was scribbling down into his notebook writing down information for his hero book while muttering

"Gigantification, huh… as a quirk, it's fairly likely to attract attention and popularity, but isn't it also somewhat limiting since it'd be easier to inadvertently damage the city while on the job? Of course, that'd be moot if one could control one's size."

While Izuku was writing down his notes, the middle age man looked at him and said

"You taking notes!? Aiming to be a hero, huh?"

Kunimatsu glared at the man thinking he would make fun of him

"Nice! Good luck kid!"

Izuku smiling now after being praise

"Yes Sir! I'll do my best!"

"Hey Izuku, I think we should leave, before we get marked as absent," Kunimatsu said as he pointed the direction behind his back

"Of course", Izuku said as he put his notes into his backpack, walking off with Kunimatsu to head for school

~~School~~

"C'MON CLASS! YOU"RE MIDDLE SCHOOL SENIORS! IT"S TIME YOU STARTED THINKING SERIOUSLY ABOUT YOUR FUTURES!" The teacher said as he slams his fists onto the desk while Izuku was writing down notes and Kunimatsu just putting his head

"I'LL BE HANDING OUT PRINTOUTS ON YOUR DESIRED LIFE-COURSE!" as the teacher said about to hand out their printouts, but then throw them into the air with a smile on his face and said

"You all want to be heroes, don't you? As the whole classroom started to cheer showing off their quirks, while Kunimatsu and Izuku rose their hands slightly

"Yes, yes, your quirks are all wonderful, but it's against the rules to use them during school!" As the teacher was finishing what he said a certain blond started to speak

"SENSEI, DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH EVERYBODY ELSE!" Bakugou said as he put his legs on top of the desk

"You can't compare me to these losers' weak-ass quirks, mine's a whole ballgame!" "C'mon, man"

The whole classroom started to cause uproar against Bakugou he was grinning like an idiot ignoring what people said to him

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten… Bakugou's shooting for yuuei high, isn't he? As one of the random students said causing everyone to shiver in fear

"You mean that national-level academy!? Isn't its entrance exams difficulty rating as high as 79!?"

"Yeah, and it's hyper-completive to get in, right!?"

"YOU DONE RUNNING YOUR MOUTHS, PEONS!?" Bakugou said as he went on top of his desk screaming

"I GOT AN A ON THE MOCK-TEST! AND I'M ONLY ONE AT THIS SCHOOL WHO'S GOT A CHANCE! I'M GONNA SURPASS THAT "ALL MIGHT" BASTARD TOP HERO! AND I'M GONNA CARVE MY INTO THE RANKS OF THE HIGHER BRACKET TAXPAYERS!"

"Now that you mention it, didn't Midoriya and Takayama want to go to yuuei as well? Bakugou froze as he heard that the quirkless duo were going to the yuuei as well

All the classmates stared at the quirkless duo and started to laugh at them while spouting

"HAAAHH!? Midoriya!? There's no way!"

"Don't forget Takayama who also wants to go."

"If the only thing they can do is study, then heroics are a pipe dream!"

Both Takayama and Midoriya both stood up trying to say something at the laughing classmates

"Th-There's no rule against it or anything! Sure, there's no precedent, but…" Izuku said as Bakugou slammed his fist onto Izuku's desk while activating his quirk spouting

"EAT SHIT, DEKU!" Kunimatsu seeing this happening to his friend try to say something as well but got the same treatment from Bakugou

"Forget having a weak-ass quirk, both of you don't even have a fucking quirk, so where do both of you get off putting yourselves on the same level as me!?"

Both Takayama and Midoriya shiver in fear trying to explain themselves

"H-Hold on… that's not it… hold on, Kacchan…" Izuku said as he and Takayama were shuffling back against the wall

"It's not as though I'm trying to compete with you, I wouldn't dream of it! I mean it! It's just… I've looked to be a hero since I was super young and… and… you never know til you try…"

"Yeah and we made a promise to each other to become heroes, with or without quirks were going to show the world we can become heroes."

Kunimatsu said proudly as he was slowly getting back up while Izuku was still on the ground, as they were done speaking the class started to laugh at them while activating their quirks

"You never know til you try"!?

"The exam's hopeless for you!"

"What can a bunch of dweebs like you accomplish" After that our heroes are feeling more depress than ever as they got back to their seats

 _~~School Ended~~_

"Hey Izuku, want to go the city district and buy the new comics, they're really cheap today" Kunimatsu said as he pointed the door

"Sure, but first I gotta hurry home and get my notes in order." Izuku said as he was about to get his notes until a certain someone snatches away from saying "We're not done yet, Deku."

"What the hell Bakugou!"

"What's that, Katsuki?"

"For my future"… Haha, for real!? Goddamn, Midoriya!

"Give it that back, it's mine!"

With that, Bakugou took his palms together and blew up Izuku's notes

"AAAAAAAH!?"

"YOU…!"

With that out of the way, Bakugou threw Izuku's notes out the window as Kunimatsu just watch as his friend dreams were thrown out the window

"Damn it Bakugou! Why the hell did you do that!? Kunimatsu said getting mad as he wanted to punch him in the face

"You know what they say about all the top heroes? What they had in common? They could all say this about their school years: I came from an average municipal middle school and I was- SHUT UP! Kunimatsu said as he was getting mad even more "I'm sick and tired of you Bakugou, every day it's look at me, look at me I have an amazing quirk, time to be a dick to everyone!" Bakugou looked surprised, even his flunkies were surprise too, Izuku, on the other hand was just dumbfounded as he never seen this side of Kunimatsu before

"I have enough of your shit Bakugou, one day I'm going to get a quirk and show your place on how even dweebs like us can beat you, mark my words from this day I'm going to beat you!"

"Are you done?" Bakugou responded

"Yeah I think I'm done."

"Good to know"

 _THUD_

A Thud was heard as Kunimatsu was suddenly punched by Bakugou

"Kunimatsu!" Izuku said with concern in his voice as he saw his fallen friend on the ground clutching his stomach

"Anyways", Bakugou turn his direction to Izuku, "before I was interrupted by this dweeb." Bakugou placing his hand onto Izuku's shoulder, "Forget about yuuei, little nerd." With that Bakugou and his flunkies walked out of the room as Izuku just stood there

"Oh man… as usual, he can't talk back."

"Not even when his friend is on the ground."

"Just leave them. They're such a sad sack that even now as seniors. They can't still face reality."

"Actually, there is a way they can be heroes if they want that bad they could make a suicide pact off the roof, probably in the next world they can get quirks."

With a statement like that, Izuku glared at Bakugou about to say something until "Got something to say?" Bakugou asked as he readies his hand to fiery explosions waiting for Izuku's response, but got no response

"That's what I thought," Bakugou said as he and his flunkies walked off to who knows where

"Kunimatsu, are you okay?" Izuku asked as he held out his hand

"I'm good" Kunimatsu responded as he took Izuku hand lifting himself back up onto his feet "I actually expected him to punch me, but I didn't expect the pain that came along with it." Kunimatsu said as he was clenching his stomach "Now then, will you excuse me" Kunimatsu walking to the window with a calm attitude "I'm going to puke right now" BBBLLLAAA-

* * *

I ended this chapter with a vomit why not. Also funny fact or not, last chapter when I show it to my friends, they thought handkerchief was handgun and we joke about how my character went killing spree ending the story.

Leave your reviews on the story, thank you and have PLUS ULTRA DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Nucleophile and pervertmonster for reviewing my story

For Nucleophile, I'll try to subtlety next time and use it as a writing tool.

For pervertmonster, My character Kunimatsu would be in the hero's divison with Izuku and the others.

Thank you for the review's on to the story

I do not own Boku No Hero Academia

* * *

-RRRGGGHHH! "Ugh that was horrible, but for some reason, I feel better, still a bit woozy, but good." Kunimatsu looking over the window to check his vomit "Man if anybody was standing there at the moment where I vomit, they will have a bad hair day."

"Agreed," Izuku said as he was nodding in agreement

"So," Kunimatsu said as he was walking to the door "Let's go get your book before it becomes fish food."

"Okay"

As Kunimatsu and Izuku were exiting the classroom Kunimatsu had to think _'Why do I feel different now?'_ As he clenches his stomach

 _~~Outside Of School~~_

Kunimatsu and Izuku were outside of school looking for Izuku's notes and yet Kunimatsu still has this feeling in his stomach like something has changed inside of him _'I should ask my dad about this'_ Kunimatsu thought as he spotted Izuku notes

"Hey Izuku I found it, but it's getting eaten by fish."

Izuku came to Kunimatsu's pointed direction reaching for his notes as it was getting eaten by fish "It's not food, dumb fish. It's my notebook."

Kunimatsu stares at his sad friend and thought of an idea to cheer him up "Hey Izuku look, it's my vomit." Kunimatsu said as he was pointing at his puke "It's red and brown, probably because of what I had for breakfast this morning.

"Haha" Izuku chuckled at the fact that Kunimatsu was trying his best to cheer him up by using his puke as a conversation starter, but went back to a sad look on his face

"Izuku," Kunimatsu said with concern in his voice "Are you upset because of what Bakugou said."

"Yes," Izuku said as he nodded

"Don't listen to him; he's just a dick with a massive ego problem that Kaiba from Yu-gi-oh could compete with."

"You're right," Izuku said in agreement with a sad face

"You know what will cheer us up. A good round of buying comics and superhero merchandise from our local city districts. I hear they're selling the special edition All Might figure." Kunimatsu said with a smile on his face hoping it will cheer up Izuku

"Not today, I just want to go home." Izuku said as he started to walk away into a different direction

"Do you want me to come along with you or just want some alone time?" Kunimatsu asked with concern in his voice

"I just want some alone time," Izuku respond

"Okay then, have a nice day Izuku, and see you tomorrow," Kunimatsu said as he walked in the opposite direction of Izuku

"See you tomorrow Kunimatsu." Izuku said as he walked away

 _~~Kunimatsu POV~~_

' _I got to find a way to cheer Izuku up, I hate it when he's sad it's getting me upset.'_ Kunimatsu thought as he walked to the city district _'Maybe I should give him that All Might figure, probably it will cheer him up. And why do I still feel different inside?'_ Kunimatsu still ponders this inside his head when suddenly

'Oomph' Kunimatsu bumping into someone tripping himself down

"Sorry sir I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking a lot of things in my mind an-and… Kunimatsu realizes who he bumps into

"Hello son how's your day." It was Tadayuki Takayama, Kunimatsu father as he was 6 feet and 7 inches, white skin, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a suit and tie

"Are you okay son, need a hand?" Tadayuki said as he pulled out his hand trying to pick up his son

"I'm good," Kunimatsu said grabbing his dad's hand lifting himself back on his feet "It was just a fall, it never hurts anybody."

"But what will happen if the person falls from a high place?" Tadayuki asked

"Then they're dead." Kunimatsu replied

"Oh yeah, that reminds me."

"The fact that someone falls to their death reminds you of something?" Kunimatsu asked with a confused look on his face

"Yes…wait no… I mean I was going to look for you and ask you about something." Tadayuki said trying to change the subject

"Okay."

"Before I asked you this question where's Izuku? I mean both of you are together almost all the time since you were little, so where is he?" Tadayuki asked looking around to find Izuku

"Well not today, he wanted to be alone." Kunimatsu answered with an upset look

"Was it Bakugou?" Tadayuki asked

"Yeah" Kunimatsu replied

"Ugh, that kid is either going to be a villain or a hero, but no matter what side he picks he's going to a pain in the ass to work with." Tadayuki said as he was rubbing his face in annoyance, but realize something is different within his son

' _Did he unlock it?'_ Tadayuki thought to himself as he realizes it's time to tell his son the truth

"Anyway, there's something that I need to tell you son and it's really important so pay attention." Tadayuki said

"Okay dad what is it?" Kunimatsu asked

"Have you started to feel different son?" Tadayuki asked

"Yeah, ever since Bakugou punch me in the stomach, I started to feel different inside. I thought it was when I puked, but that wasn't the case. Instead, I feel stronger, like better than before. Is that normal? Is this puberty?" Kunimatsu asked

"Son, I need to tell something it's about-RING-RING, RING-RING!" Takayuki phone was ringing

' _Not now.'_ Takayuki said to himself in his head

"Sorry son, I need to take this phone call. I'll meet back at the house to discuss what I'm going to tell you okay." Tadayuki said as he was walking off to a different direction than Kunimatsu

"Okay dad I'll see you at the house when you're done. I need to go find Izuku, sure he wanted some alone time, but I'm his friend and he needs all the help that he can get. Also for some reason, I sense that his heart is broken. Not literally, but figuratively." Kunimatsu said as he walked off to find Izuku

 _~~5 Minutes Later~~_

Kunimatsu currently walking off onto a street of the city district, looking for Izuku

' _If I were Izuku, where will I go?'_ Kunimatsu asked himself that question as he walked around the side of the street until

' _There he is.'_ Kunimatsu said that to himself as began to walk to Izuku

"Hey Izuku I was looking for you and…I…Izuku?" Kunimatsu notice Izuku was feeling more down than ever before. Like if someone told him the truth and it dashed his dreams to the ground

"Izuku are you feeling okay? Did Bakugou hurt you again? Kunimatsu asked with a concern in his voice

"No… he didn't." Izuku replied with sadness in his voice

"So what's wrong?"

"Well…when we departed…I decided to walk through a tunnel, and I-I... was attacked by a villain."

"YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A VILLAIN!" Kunimatsu screamed

The moment Kunimatsu heard what Izuku said; he started to spout many questions in rapid fire "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Who hurt you? Who saved you?"

"I'm fine Kunimatsu, don't worry im fine." Izuku said as he was trying to calm his worried friend

Kunimatsu started to calm down a bit and asked: "Who saved you?"

"All Might" Izuku responded

"ALL MIGHT!" Kunimatsu screamed "The All Might, the number one hero, the person who says and I quote 'NEVER FEAR! WHY!? FOR I'M HERE!' that All Might?" Kunimatsu asked

"Yes, I was saved by that All Might." Izuku said while nodding

"Holy crap you met All Might, I can't believe it you met All Might. I'm so jealous right now, but I have to ask, did you get his autograph?"

"Yeah I got it right here." Izuku replied while showing off his notes on where All Might signed it

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kunimatsu screamed even more than before

"You got an autograph from All Might; you are the luckiest person to get an autograph from All Might." Kunimatsu said as he was trying to calm himself

"So what happen next?"

"After he rescue me, I wanted to talk to him whether or not a quirkless person could be a hero. He was about to leave until I grabbed him on his leg as he soaring through the air. We then landed on a building and right before he left I asked him a question."

"What was the question?" Kunimatsu asked

"Can someone who's quirkless, become a hero!?"

"What did he said?"

Izuku looked at Kunimatsu with a sad face and replied with "A pro is always laying his or her life on the line. So I just can't bring myself to tell you, you can do it even without a quirk." Kunimatsu heart dropped as he heard what Izuku said

"He then said 'If you aspire to save people, there always the police force. Villain custody is often thankless work, but that too is a job worthy of praise!' The worst part for me is when he said '… I won't denigrate dreaming. That being said… see reality for what it is, kid.' It hurts to be told the truth." Izuku said as started he to tear up and looking down

"I-I told myself I'd climb to the top of the pro hero world… I always knew it was a fantasy… but I desperately refused to accept it…!"

"All Might is right; I should just give up dream and face- NO!" Izuku looking up and stare at Kunimatsu

"You are not giving up on your dream and you know why?"

"Why?" Izuku replied with a confused look on his face

"Is because of we made a promise to each other. Remember the first time we met each other at the park." Izuku remembered the promise they made to each other

 _~~10 Years Ago~~_

It was middle of the night, as two certain boys were at the park on swing sets talking to each other

"Hey it's getting late; I have to go home now." Izuku said as he got off the swing

"Can I come along, so I can see where you live?" Kunimatsu asked as he got off on his swing set

"Sure"

Izuku and Kunimatsu were walking from the park to Izuku's house

"This is where live." Izuku said as he and Kunimatsu were standing in front of his house

"Hahaha, wow" Kunimatsu started to chuckle a bit

"What?" Izuku asked

"What coincidence, I live next to you." Kunimatsu said as he pointed to his house right next to Izuku's

"Wow"

"I know right."

"Well it's getting pretty late, so I'll see tomorrow?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, I got nothing to do." They both decided to walk to their houses until

"Wait Izuku, I got something to say." Kunimatsu said as he was next to Izuku

"What is it Kunimatsu?"

Kunimatsu stuck out his pinky out "Can we promise to each other. When we grow up, we would be heroes together."

Izuku saw this and stuck out his pinky to Kunimatsu "I promise we would be heroes together."

They match their pinkies together and made a pinky promise that they would heroes no matter what

 _~~Present~~_

"Don't tell me you forgot our promise Izuku." Kunimatsu said with sadness in his voice

"Don't tell me you gave up on your dream."

"You heard what All Might said to me. He said- I know you told me and we are not giving up your dream."

"Sure we have no quirks, sure people make fun of us all the time for having no quirks, sure people told us that we have no chance of becoming heroes, but you know what, who cares. We would be heroes in our own way." Kunimatsu said while raising his pinky to Izuku

"So Izuku let's promise to be heroes."

Izuku seeing this smiled raising his own pinky to cross Kunimatsu's pinky "Yeah let's be heroes be together." With a single shake and a nod, they made their promise again

"Okay enough with this sappy stuff, let's go buy…superhero…merchandise…um."

Izuku noticing this and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there is a crowd over there." Kunimatsu pointed at the crowd across the street "Let's go check it out, let's see what the commotion is about."

"Okay"

 _~~Kunimatsu POV~~_

Izuku and Kunimatsu were walking across the street to see the commotion

"I wonder what the commotion is …is…" Kunimatsu said as he was shocked to see a villain holding to what appears to be a hostage as he was in covered in slime

"Izuku is that-IT'S…MY…FAULT…!" Kunimatsu looked at Izuku as he was shivering in fear

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Kunimatsu asked as he was shivering in fear as well

"Remember when I told that I was attacked by a villain."

"Yeah"

"It was him; he attacked me in the tunnel before All Might saved me." Izuku said as he was covering his mouth, realizing that it his fault that the villain escape

"When I was rescued by All Might, he captures the villain in a bottle, but now I realize when I was with him in the air it dropped… now it's my fault that someone is a hostage." Izuku said as he was trembling in fear

"This is all my fault, All Might can't move! And now the villain can't be captured! They need to wait for a hero with a hero with a quirk that'll work against him!" Izuku said to himself

"Hang in there…! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…! Somebody will come save you soon…Somebody a hero will soon…Izuku notice who was the hostage, it was Bakugou

Kunimatsu realize who was the hostage as well "Is that Bakugou?" Kunimatsu thought as he turns his direction to Izuku "Hey Izuku is that…Izuku?" Kunimatsu was looking around to find Izuku until

"IZUKU!" Kunimatsu screamed as saw his best friend was running towards the villain

"He is going to get himself killed, I need to help him, but I'm too scared. What do I do?" Kunimatsu said shivering in fear

" **I could help you"**

"Thanks, but…wait…what?"

Kunimatsu looking around the crowd and notice something strange "Wait what's going on? Why aren't people moving? Has timed stop? And who is the one said that?

" **I did"** Yet again Kunimatsu heard the same voice

"Okay, what's going?" Kunimatsu said feeling a bit frustrated

"Time stop, it is simple as that, nothing more nothing less. Everything is frozen in time, except for you and me."

"Yet again I asked who are you? And what do want?"

" **It's simple."** A white orb coming out of Kunimatsu body, as the orb took its shape into a woman with a white dress, pale skin, brown eyes, standing 6 feet and 5 inches, and black hair **"I'm going turn you into a hero."**

* * *

That's wrap folks, I decided for this chapter to introduce two new characters. One is Kunimatsu's father and the other...well... you have to find out next chapter. Sorry I didn't upload the third chapter, I was busy studying the PSAT and DMV. I'll try to write the next chater as the best I can, but for now this is the best I can do.

Shoutout to Knightmare Night, thanks for calling a cool dude. I honestly feel honored for some reason, but thank you. I find your stories to be better than my so people check him out his the best.

Leave your reviews on the story or any suggestions, thank you and have PLUS ULTRA DAY!


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone AndiDuel here and welcome to my author's note. You may be asking yourself "where the hell have you been" and to the answer to that question is I'm sorry. Well all could tell is that reality, school, and my laziness got in the way, but now I'm back and planning to remake this story to a new one. For now I have no idea what the title is going to be call, but it will be a start. My plan to write this story is every three or four weeks I'll post a chapter, maybe even earlier who knows. When I'm writing this story I'm going to need help, so if anyone is willing to beta my work could you please contact trough fan fiction I'm still new to this, if it's no trouble, but thank you. So here are some ideas for the upcoming story This story would have two main parings. One is Izuku x Tsuyu and the second is my OC x Jirou. The reason for Izuku x Tsuyu is because I'm a HUGE fan between these two, have you not seen not seen the fan fiction's between the two they're amazing. Plus I like to give a shot. For OC x Jirou well, I also want to take a shot at it. Not many people write OC x Jirou, so I want take a shot at it as well. Since my character is a shipper, he would like to ship people, but I don't know who else to ship with. So I'm asking what other parings I should include in the story as well. It could be yuri, yaoi, straight I'm all for it, just suggest it here or private message me. My character would receive a different quirk, its call ultimate vision. That's all I have to say about that. Izuku would receive a different quirk as well. He would still get OFA, but also would receive a different quirk as well. That's all I'm going to say, sorry for not updating, but I would update soon. Have a wonderful day PLUS ULTRA! 


End file.
